Mobile devices and networking technologies have transformed many important aspects of everyday life. Mobile devices, such as smart phones, cell phones, and the like, have become a daily necessity rather than a luxury, communication tool, and/or entertainment center, and can now provide individuals with tools to manage and perform work functions such as reading and/or writing emails, setting up calendaring events such as meetings, providing games and entertainment aspects, and/or store records and images in a permanent and reliable medium. Networking technologies, like the Internet and/or wireless cellular telephone technologies, have provided users with virtually unlimited access to remote systems, information and associated applications.
Nevertheless, despite such advances in both mobile device technologies and ancillary network capabilities, the current problem facing users is the inability to use different devices with different communication capabilities to meet all their communication needs. In particular, current mobile device technologies and associated network capabilities do not address aspects related to the initiation, transfer, manipulation, or maintenance of streaming multimedia between multiple devices. Accordingly, the subject matter as claimed is directed toward resolving or at the very least mitigating, one or all of the foregoing problems.